Flame Lit Smiles
by DawnyZoruaXo
Summary: If only the Yondaime's bratty son, orphaned Uchiha, and jinchuriki wouldn't cause him so much grievance. Early team fic. AU


Helllooo! Third story, yahoo!

**Flame Lit Smiles**

1. Early team

_-She always smiles, yet scars of the human's torture never faded.._

Sakura-chan's base theme

.

.

Once upon a time, three colors strayed from the rainbow.

Orange, blue, and pink.

Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Haruno.

Together these three face many challenges.

Betrayal, feelings, and walking down the line of battle.

Hopefully to be recognized by the world and achieve their fates.

For better or worse..

. . .

**Hokage's office**

"Are you serious?"

Kakashi tried not to be loud, only to fail miserably. Just ten minutes ago he was forcefully removed out of his favorite porn shop and placed at the front of sadaime's desk. According to him, this event was really serious. Judging by the hokage's tense wrinkles in his face, this really was a very important procedure.

"Yes. You are assigned to a kiddy team, mostly for watching over them."

This was silly to him. How can you watch over a group of eight year olds? Unless, he's the baby sister?

"I am not baby sitting them." he flat out said.

"Kakashi, you must be mistaken. This is more then just babysitting."

He didn't say another world and flinched when a stack of papers was thrust into his arms. Kakashi took a minute to remove his glove off his right hand and carefully took the papers into his thumbs. With coal eyes narrowed in calculation, said scarecrow read over the documentation.

Uchiha Sasuke;

Eight years old, with coal hair and onyx eyes.

The male rolled his own eye._ 'What else would they look like?'_

Just recently by losing his family in the fall, this boy is in danger of pursuing dark chakra.

Kakashi frowned. This hokage chose him to prevent the lad from joining the dark side? So, if he takes the boy under his wing he will be happy and not want to take out his brother. Kakashi signed at the new headache then turned the page for his next victim.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

_'Oh lord.. three names? Well, there's no point to hide his identity..'_

A young boy with sapphire blue eyes and olive skin. Grew up without his mother, but stayed with the father.

He frowned once more. "Okay.. there's nothing wrong with that."

But there was more.

In danger of becoming a heartthrob and stealing the documents of his birth mother.

"Oh, so now we have a thief and an emo kid.." rephrased the bored scarecrow, "How remorseful.."

Last but not least, a girl.

Her name was Sakura, and apparently it was written in.. big bold letters?

Kakashi knew where this was going. Since all the normal names had innocent profiles, this one did not.

The description of her was intense. He clenched the documents. Sweat spilled from his temples. Taking on this deed of watching over that wretched _fox_ was going to be a difficult task.

"Aw, man.. I am babysitting."

.

.

.

Kakashi stared down his students.

They were young, looked so young and innocent, they couldn't harm anybody.

Or could they? With the right support, anything is possible.

"Um.. hi kiddies. I'm your teacher, Hatake-san." Kakashi greeted in a nerdy way.

The trio tugged on their shirt, and even coughed a bit.

"Alright, let's go over the rules." he stated, unrolling a large scroll that came out of nowhere.

It rolled past the children's feet like a long dragon's tail.

"Okay, no hitting, punching, spiting on each other, making fun of each other, running away, trying to beat me up, and farting.."

After he revealed the list, it got quiet.

"Good. Now let's go over to the BBQ pit and hang out."

Just then, the blond child stepped up to him. "No way. Let's get ramen instead. I'm buying!"

Kakashi didn't give a crap about ramen. "Okay, why don't we vote on it." he suggested then put his hand down near his side. "How many want ramen?"

Of course Naruto raised his hand, except the other two.

"Yays! It's official. Let's go eat." smiled the mutant scarecrow.

With a quick huff, Naruto stomped behind Kakashi and the other followed; forming the line of a duck. Kakashi did a silly walk and then entered a building with the smells of pork and other meats that satisfy you're hunger morning, noon, and night. He lead them to a table by the window and sat on the other side by him self.

"Any requests?" he beamed.

Sakura leaned over, whispering something into Sasuke's ear.

Kakashi wondered what she meant. Once it finished, Sasuke lazily stared him dead in the face.

"You're fly is down."

Going like this, o.o, Kakashi quickly turned, and then zipped up his fly, then resumed his normal position.

"Aa, you're so smart, Sakura-chan."

With that, she blushed like a rose. "T-thank you.."

Naruto sucked his teeth. He quickly faced the teacher, "I want pork with wasabi noodles!"

"Okay.. what will you two be having?"

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged a quick look with one another, only to look away with a ting of pink on their faces.

"We'll share a steak BBQ." he mumbled in a shy voice.

Naruto raised an eye brow. "Sharing is corny. I don't have to share my toys since I'm an only child."

Kakashi shook his head._ 'Now I know why the hokage wants me to train him. Sheesh, not even I was like that..'_

Soon, the waiter came over to their table.

"Anything for your children?"

"Yes, we'll have one pate of pork with wasabi noodles and a steak BBQ."

"What about for you?"

"I"m good. Ate before we got here." lied the scarecrow.

All the children gasped at what he said. The waiter didn't even pick up on his lie.

Said trio waited for him to leave, then started blabbing.

"Tee hee. You just lied to the waiter. How come? I mean, that's kiddy stuff compared to me."

"I really don't want to know what you did. Please drop it." he told him desperately.

Naruto shoved himself into the seat with his arms crossed over his chest. Being told what to do wasn't on his memo. Since he's the hokage's son, everyone has been giving him gifts and kind words since he was a baby. Now this scarecrow comes in and doesn't even want to acknowledge him!

While the boy threw a silent tantrum, Kakashi was studying his other students.

They seemed to have a type of relationship, proof be told of the blushing then looking away gimmick. A sick smile claimed his face, these two are love birds!

Sakura got startled as the teacher smiled at her. Her friend picked it up and scooted her away towards the window.

With that, Kakashi frowned.

Two love birds and a bratty blond, how epic.

.

.

.

Nigh time took over the village.

Kakashi lugged Naruto over to his father's house, leaving Sasuke and Sakura by them selves.

They stopped at a corner. Around it would be the Uchiha compound. To the opposite corner, was a way to Sakura's empty flat.

"Are you sure that you can walk the rest of the way?"

By Sasuke's way of clenching Sakura's hand, told him otherwise.

"Alright. I'll pick you two up after school. Then we'll start off on extra training for the exams."

Once he vanished in green leaves, Sasuke removed his hand from hers. "You need to speak up. I can't keep doing this."

"I'm sorry. It's just that.." Sakura sniffed, trying not to cry. "Naruto was shooting me dirty looks."

"Forget him. He would really flip after what we were told by Itachi."

Speaking of Itachi, she started sobbing. The Uchiha boy rolled his eyes and tugged on her arm. He stopped near the brown gates then pushed it open with his opppsite free hand then pulled on the girl with his other. Together they wandered up the steps and entered a dark room

Sakura waited by the mat sniffling for a couple minutes.

He turned his head, "Come on. You've been doing this ever since you got here."

She took her foot of the mat, and slid off her sandal, and then the other. Her male companion bent down and picked up a pair of slippers then placed it on each of her feet.

"Let's go prepare for tomorrow."

.

.

.

At Naruto's house, it was another story. He lounged in the chair and watched as a few maids bring in some scrolls. The boy lunges for it and tears the decorative ribbon off it's package. The maids wince as he growls and toss it to the floor. Even a few tried to pick them up, only to get smacked away by his chibi hands.

"These scrolls stink. How am I suppose to impress my team with a body flicker tech?"

One of the maids stepped out from the group. "Master Naruto, if I could recall, Uchiha Shisui and you're father mastered the jutsu at an incredible rate."

"I don't want to copy them, I want to surpass them." Naruto grumbled, "Oh well. It's not like you're forbidden from tweaking it a bit."

"Um, a bit of advice?" she asked, earning a nod. "It took them both a while and lots of hard work. So you might be practicing for a long time."

"Don't doubt me lady. I'm the yondaime's son. Nothing is too difficult for me." he chimed.

All the maid could show of her reaction is by closing her eyes and crack a smile. _'Tee hee. He must be mad. If we give him the rest of these scrolls he's gonna turn into a power hungry fool.'_

Naruto looked down then spotted another scroll. "I'll take this one." and then picked it up.

He untied the ribbon and then read along the lines, only to look up with a smile.

This startled the maids around him.

"I think I found my edge." announced the smirking blond.

* * *

><p>Okay, these are the ideas I scooped up from around the internet.<p>

1. Naruto acts bad ass and cold. (Mostly came fom Naruto only stories or a harem with team seven bashing in it.)

2. Sakura has a bijuu (Either Sakura centric, SasuSaku, or sometimes NaruSaku.)

3. Early team (There is only one story with that concept. Most of the times these stories start off either with them as children or a complete time skip)

4. Change one character, then leave the rest alone. (Lol. These stories annoy me. Just done for their entertainment.)

What's the point of this you ask? Well, I mostly chose number one, two, and three! D:

So.. review? = ^_^ =


End file.
